The invention relates to a uretero-renoscope of the type comprising a shaft with an instrument passage therethrough intended to be traversed by auxiliary instruments and a housing connected to the shaft for connection of a light conducting cable as well as connectors for the infeed and discharge of a flushing fluid or the like.